The Great Shrimp Off with Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport
"The Great Shrimp Off with Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport" is Episode 127 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport. "The Great Shrimp Off with Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport" was released on October 26, 2017. Synopsis The exciting conclusion of Jockdoughberfest 2017 takes us to Red Lobster for the long-awaited Great Shrimp Off! Recorded live at a Red Lobster in Canoga Park, CA, the 'boys go head to head against Sean Clements & Hayes Davenport, hosts of Hollywood Handbook, as they compete in the pinnacle of athleticism and eating. Nick's intro 1869: a faction of amateur American baseball clubs including the Cincinnati Red Stockings, the Boston Red Stockings, and the St. Louis Brown Stockings, converged to form the first U.S. pro league, the National Association of Professional Baseball Players. Though a bold experiment, by 1875 the fledgling organization had disbanded with most of its franchises reforming as the newly organized National League of Professional Baseball Clubs. Later, in 1895, Ban Johnson ascended to leadership of baseball's floundering Western League and revamped and rebranded it as the American League of Professional Baseball Clubs. In 1903, these two dominant U.S. baseball federations - the National League and the American League - began matching up their champions to determine an overall winner in a succession of games dubbed, in characteristically ethnocentric American hubris, The World Series. This tradition has carried on to this day with the 113th contest currently underway between the NL's Los Angeles Dodgers and the AL's Houston Astros. Flashback 150,000 years to an even older and more universal tradition: the human consumption of shellfish. Two caves uncovered by paleoanthropologists - one in South Africa, one in the south of Spain - show that prehistoric Neanderthals and other human ancestors consumed mussels, oysters, and prawns (most commonly referred to in the U.S. as shrimp). While the Jewish kosher law of the Old Testament outright forbade their consumption, designating them "abominations," shellfish was still eaten across the globe, among indigenous people of the Americas, in southeast Asia, and in ancient Greece. Today, unrelenting worldwide demand for shrimp and prawns has led to an international fishing trade rife with labor abuses and large-scale farming and trawling techniques with untold ecological consequences. And now, as Jockdoughberfest 2017 concludes, these two pillars of civilization converge: world-class competition and shrimp consumption. Who among us can eat the most pink shrimpies? This week on Doughboys, coming to you live from Red Lobster in Canoga Park, California, it's The Great Shrimp Off. The Great Shrimp Off The Great Shrimp Off rules: 1. 30-minute time limit, beginning when the shrimps arrive 2. sides are on the sideline [in the end, they did count for points though - ed.] 3. any style of shrimp is game 4. a lobster counts as 1.5 shrimp 5. chedder bay biscuits count as bonus biscuit points (i.e., 3 shrimp points) 6. at the end, whoever has eaten the most shrimp, that TEAM wins Team Hollywood Handbook wins! Roast Spoonman Quotes The Feedbag